A Change of Plans
by LoveisRuthless
Summary: A new season 2 with a little more LoVe! this used to be a oneshot, but i rewrote the first chapter and now i will continue on with the season! R&R!
1. Normal is the Watchword

A/N: I have rewritten the first chapter on A Change Of Plans and this time I will be updating! If you read my fic Rewritten, I don't know when I will be updating, so if you have any suggestions for that one, let me know.

In this version of season 2, Logan doesn't sleep with Kendall, Meg is alive and not pregnant, and Keith and Alicia stay together!

_Veronica Mars was approaching her senior year of high school. Despite all the bad stuff that had gone on the end of her junior year and into the summer, she was happy. She had a boyfriend who cared about her and who she, in return, also cared about. Little did she know things were about to come crashing down._

_Veronica and Logan were walking on the beach, hand in hand, after spending a blissful day of fun in the sun. As much as he tried to hide it from her, Veronica noticed Logan's heavy mood throughout the day._

"_Logan, what's wrong?" Veronica asked, stopping Logan and facing him. _

_Logan hung his head then looked into Veronica's eyes. While hers shone concern, his were saddened._

"_We can't see each other anymore, Veronica," Logan said. He saw it as ripping a band aid off quickly. Rather than drawing out breaking up with her, he wanted to get it over with. He didn't want to break up with her. It was the last thing he wanted to do, but he had to. After the other night when they were shot at in his car, he realized he can't put her in danger any longer. The PCHers won't be forgetting about the murder of Felix Tombs anytime soon, and as long as their suspicion of him being the killer hangs over his head, Veronica is in danger._

"_Wh-what? Why?" Veronica asked, shocked. She felt tears stinging her eyes and she fought against them._

"_Just being around me puts you in danger. I can't let anything happen to you. If I lost you…I don't know what I would do. You're pretty much all I have left. And after the shooting the other night…I can't risk you being hurt because of me," Logan said. _

_Veronica looked down at her feet, trying to hide the few stray tears that wouldn't stay at bay. Logan lifter her chin with his finger and wiped her tears away._

"_I'm not exactly weak, Logan. I can take care of myself. We don't have to break up," Veronica pleaded with him, looking into his eyes, breaking his heart more than it already had._

"_I know. You're the strongest person I know," Logan gave her a small smile. _

"_Then why can't we-," Veronica tried pleading again, but was interrupted by Logan._

"_Please!" Logan raised his voice. When he saw Veronica jump and look a little frightened, he softened. "Please, Veronica, don't make this any harder than it has to be. I don't want to break up with you-."_

"_Then don't!"_

"_-But if I don't and you get hurt…I won't forgive myself," Logan pushed her hair out of her face. Tears stung his eyes, but he tried to hide them for Veronica's sake. "Let me take you home. I don't want your dad worrying about you." Logan kissed the top of her head and led her to his car to take her home._

**That was over a month ago, and I still can't get over the fact that Logan Echolls and I aren't together. I fell completely in love with him…okay, maybe not completely, but I was starting to. Now I have to spend the day with him. I have to be reminded of what I can't have just because of Weevil and the stupid PCHers. It's going to be hard to ignore Logan, but lucky for me, I am a master of avoidance.**

Veronica stepped on the bus and sat by herself in the back. Being apart of the Neptune Navigator, Veronica had the opportunity to go on a field trip to Shark Field. The only reason Veronica was going was because she knew Terrence Cook was going to be there.

**I don't think dad would forgive me if I didn't go meet Terrence Cook when I had the opportunity. **

Veronica avoided Logan's gaze as he walked on to the bus. She was relieved when he took a seat next to Dick and Cassidy in the middle of the bus. Duncan and Meg made their way onto the bus, sharing a look of concern for their two heartbroken friends. Meg gave Duncan a look saying "I'll take Veronica, you take Logan." Duncan nodded and took a seat next to Logan while Meg made her way to the back of the bus and sat next to Veronica.

"You okay Veronica?" Meg asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Veronica tried to assure her.

"No you're not," Meg said seeing through Veronica's façade.

"Don't worry about me. I survive, I always do," Veronica shrugged, sinking down in her seat and looking out the window.

"You know, you don't always have to be so strong. It's okay to break down and cry when you're hurting," Meg told her.

"Who said I was hurting?" Veronica said, putting on a smile.

"Okay, nothing is wrong, you are just fine," Meg said, matching her smile. "Thanks again for getting me back on the cheerleading squad."

"Yeah, 'cause we all know before practice you like to go smoke up behind the bleachers," Veronica laughed.

"Yeah you know it was really affecting my performance too. I was like 'let's go, let's go! L-E-T-S…duh…umm," Meg cheered.

Both girls broke out in laughter.

Logan and Duncan looked to the back of the bus to see the girls they loved laughing and joking around. Duncan looked at Logan and saw the love and pain in his eyes when he looked at Veronica.

Dick interrupted everyone by shouting, "MS. DUMBASS?" The bus went silent watching the exchange between Dick and the teacher.

"It's Dumazz, Dick," she said.

"Well, my name is pronounced Re-Shard and it stinks back here. I think someone died," he complained.

"You're free to sit closer to the front," Ms. Dumazz said, gesturing to the free seats around her.

"That's okay. I don't think it's gonna help. Thanks anyway," Dick said returning to the conversation with his friends.

Veronica was relieved when they arrived at Shark Field. For one, the bus really did smell like someone died, and two, she was tired of Logan turning around every two minutes to look at her.

Meg and Veronica sat together in the back of the group as Woody Goodman talked about running for mayor and introduced his daughter Gia Goodman. They couldn't help but roll their eyes when Gia talked about not trying to make a statement with her outfit and it being just a new kid blend in thing.

Once the speech was over, the group headed to another room where a buffet was set up. Veronica stood with Meg and Duncan while they dished up food and ate.

"It's like, you know, what Willie Wonka would be like if he owned his own professional baseball team," Duncan commented while piling food on his plate.

"You never played little league?" Veronica asked.

"Oh, well, Mom was afraid a ball would hit me in the face. Dad was afraid it would interfere with Mock UN. And I was afraid I couldn't hit a curve ball," he said.

"I'm afraid you're gonna get love handles if you eat all that," Meg threw in.

"I have an excellent metabolism," Duncan said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Okay, that's my signal to walk away before all this lovey doveyness makes me throw up," Veronica said, taking a step away from the couple.

Duncan and Meg pulled away from each other. "Sorry," Meg said blushing.

Duncan also had a slight blush on his cheeks. "Hey, I'm gonna go talk to the guys. You two, stay out of trouble," Duncan said giving Meg one last peck on the cheek, then walking away.

Veronica laughed at the couple. She was happy they were happy. After Aaron threw Logan's surprise party last year, and Logan and Veronica's relationship was ousted, Duncan and Meg broke up. Duncan thought he wasn't over Veronica, but when Veronica sat down with him and talked to him, they realized any love they _did_ have were for each other was simply because they had been each other's first loves. Duncan wasn't in love with Veronica, but he loved her, just as Veronica did him. Duncan made it up to Meg and explained everything and confessed he was in love with her, not Veronica. The two made up and have been happy since.

**I wouldn't be surprised if they already started living their happily ever after.**

"Oh, check it out," Veronica said, breaking away from her thoughts. She pointed to the buffet table where Terrence Cook was dishing up a plate of food.

Meg followed to were Veronica was looking. "Who is that?" she asked.

"Terrence Cook, my dad's all time favorite player," Veronica said.

"You should go get his autograph from him," Meg said.

Before they could make their way over there, Duncan and Dick stopped them. "Hey, we're not taking that stink-ass bus back to Neptune. My dad's sending a limo. Would you guys like to take a trip back in style? Miss Dumbass said it was cool," Dick said.

Meg looked at Duncan, who she knew already agreed to go. "I'm in."

Veronica glanced at Logan. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I will stick to the bus," she said. Meg's face fell, but she under stood.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," Veronica nodded her head, and smiled.

Dick rejoined Logan and Cassidy who were talking to Gia and a couple of other kids. Duncan stayed behind with Meg and Veronica.

"Hey, Veronica, it's Terrence Cook," Duncan said, nudging her towards him. Duncan had heard Keith Mars talk about Terrence a lot over the years and he knew Keith wouldn't forgive his daughter if she didn't introduce herself to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cook?" Veronica asked walking over to him.

"Yes, ma'am," Terrence said turning his attention to Veronica.

"I just wanted to say, you are my dad's favorite baseball player ever. He keeps your rookie card vacuum-sealed inside a safe," Veronica told him.

"Well, that is an honor. You tell him thanks for me," Terrence said, shaking Veronica's hand.

"When my dad finds out about this, he's not gonna let me wash this hand," Veronica said pointing to their shaking hands. Duncan, Meg, and Terrence laughed at Veronica's joke.

"So, who's your favorite ball player?" Terrence asked her.

Meg and Veronica turned to each other smiling. Meg may not follow baseball, but she knows a hot guy when she sees one.

"Come on, tell him. Be honest," Duncan said to the girls.

"It's Johnny Damon, isn't it?" Terrence asked.

"He's so pretty," they said in unison.

They continued to talk to Terrence for a little while longer. From across the room, Logan watched Veronica smile and talk to Terrence, Meg, and Duncan. He rarely saw a genuine smile cross her face anymore. He was happy to see her smiling again. He missed her so much, it almost hurt.

"Excuse me everyone!" Ms. Dumazz said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "If you are taking the bus back to Neptune, we are leaving now, so be on the bus or we are leaving without you."

"That's my queue to go," Veronica said. "It was nice meeting you Mr. Cook."

"You too, Veronica," Terrence said.

Veronica walked onto the bus and sat by herself. Not many people were left riding the bus. Only those whose parents don't make millions.

On the way back the bus stopped at a gas station.

"Five minutes, people," Ms. Dumazz said, getting off the bus.

Veronica walked into the mini-mart and bought a bottle of water. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw Lilly.

"Come on, Dorkus," she heard Lilly whisper.

Veronica walked around the corner of the store and saw Weevil tinkering with her bike.

"What are doing here, huh?" Weevil asked.

"I'm safe standing here, right? I mean you're not going to shoot me, are you?" Veronica asked.

"So, did you like your taste? Your little year of living dangerously? Did you get your fill? As soon as they'll have you back, you go running to the 09ers. And as a little bonus, you give it up to the richest guy in school. Wow. Well, I'm sure his sheets are clean," Weevil snipped back.

"You don't know anything about me, and you don't know anything about him," Veronica snapped back. She paused for a moment. "It doesn't matter anyway. Because of your stupid gang's stunts, he broke up with me." Veronica fought the tears that stung her eyes. She couldn't show Weevil that when it came to Logan she was weak.

Weevil softened thinking of how he felt for Lilly. "All I know is someone killed Felix and the only clue I have as to who did, is Logan."

"And how would he have done it Weevil? Six guys jumped him. They broke his ribs. They gave him a concussion. And yet he somehow managed to wrestle away one of their knives and stab Felix? You didn't see it. You were out cold," Veronica explained, getting angry.

Weevil, fed up with Veronica's accusations, got on his bike and rode off. When Veronica turned around to go back to the bus, it was pulling out of the gas station and onto the road.

Veronica pulled out her phone and just as she was about to dial Wallace, Weevil pulled back into the gas station.

"Hop on," was all he said.

Veronica gave him a small smile and took the helmet Weevil offered her.

As they rode down the highway back to Neptune, they saw smoke billowing into the sky from the edge of the cliff. They saw the 09er limo stopped on the edge of the road. People ran to the edge of the cliff too see where the smoke was coming from. Weevil stopped next to the limo. Veronica handed him his helmet and ran to the edge.

As she passed, Gia was crying, saying "It just went straight off the cliff. It didn't even slow down. They're all dead."

Veronica looked over the edge of the cliff. All she could see was debris floating in the water. She only noticed she was crying. She had sunk to her knees and tears from thinking she could have been on the bus, and from the break up with Logan, ran down her cheeks.

"Veronica!" she heard someone shout over and over again. She turned to see Dick and Duncan holding Logan back from going over the cliff. Logan hadn't seen Veronica yet and thought she had been on the bus.

"LOGAN!" Duncan yelled trying to get him to listen.

Veronica looked at the three men struggling and got up to help them.

"Logan?" she said timidly walking over to him.

When he noticed her, relief flooded his features. Logan pulled away from Dick and Duncan and ran to Veronica. He took her in his arms and hugged her like his life depended on it.

"I thought you were on the bus. I thought you were dead," he cried into Veronica's hair.

"I didn't get on, it left without me," Veronica assured him, hugging him fiercely to her.

"I love you so much," Logan said tightening his arms around her.

"I love you too. I love you too," Veronica cried into his chest.

Police and news reporters were starting to arrive. Everyone standing around the bus crash was stunned.

**If I had been thirty seconds faster talking to Weevil, I would have been on that bus. **

Veronica held on to Logan tighter.

Looks like even being broken up with Logan, Veronica can't stay out of trouble.

A/N: Thanks for reading. This time I will be updating. I can't promise it will be often but there will be updates. Please Review!!


	2. Driver Ed

A/N: Hey guys sorry its been so long! I didn't know where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I am happy about it!. Keep in mind that the stuff with Jackie and Wallace is still going on, I just don't feel like writing it in cause I am focusing more on Logan and Veronica, but they will come into play later!

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

**If a school bus, traveling forty miles per hour drives off a cliff, and plunges ninety feet into the jagged coast line, how many seconds do six classmates, their teacher, and the bus driver have to contemplate that they're about to die? Two Mississippi's' worth of screams, life flashes, and prayers, maybe? But if anyone used that time to make a deal with his maker, no one was heard.  
**  
Veronica had been working her shift at the Hut. She had just handed off her last slice of cake to a waitress when Meg and Duncan descended the stairs. 

Both gave her sad smiles.

"How are you doing, Veronica?" Meg asked, pulling her friend into a hug.Veronica let out a humorless laugh,

"Uh, sad, guilty, and worst of all, happy."

"Ronica, don't feel guilty about surviving. You being gone would destroy a lot of people," Duncan reassured her.

Veronica nodded looking down at the ground.

"Speaking of destruction, have you talked to Logan since the accident?" Duncan asked.

Veronica looked up at the two eager faces of her friends who were dieing for details.

**I mean anxious for details.**

"No, we haven't talked to each other," Veronica frowned.

**The day of the crash, Logan and I were inseparable. Lamb couldn't even separate us for questioning. But since then, Logan and I haven't spoken. I don't know what is going on between us. Did being so close after the crash mean we were getting back together? Or was it just a fluke thing and we will return to not speaking again? I should get some answers soon...**

Meg and Duncan knew not to push Veronica on the subject of Logan.

Someone cleared their throat and drew everyone's attention to the counter. A girl stood impatiently waiting for someone to take her order.

"When you," the girl said pointing to Duncan, "are done deciding which blonde you are going to go out with, can I get a macchiato?"

Veronica stepped forward, "I'm actually just the hostess, but I c—" she was interrupted by the girl again.

"Look, I don't care if you're the house magician, can you just make me a macchiato?"

Now Veronica was annoyed. She walked up to the counter, made a "poof" gesture with her hands and said, "You're a macchiato." She then turned and walked back to Duncan and Meg who couldn't help snickering.

"I'd pick the tall one," the girl said walking away.

Veronica turned back with an offended look on her face.

The next day Veronica was being waved through the parking lot at school by a security guard. News reporters had been bombarding the school and students looking for information on the people who died in the bus crash.

Sadly, students were exploiting information on their friends and students they never talked to just to get their face on TV.

Veronica parked and got out of her car, making her way to the school, avoiding the reporters as best she could. A couple of them shouted her name, asking for an interview since she should have been on the bus.

As soon as she was in the building, Veronica went to the bathroom. She stood at the sink, turned on the water, and splashed some water on her face. When she was done drying her face, she heard a voice from behind her.

"G'morning," the tall blonde girl said. "You know who I am, right?"

Veronica looked into the mirror and looked at the girl, whose name was Jesse. "I do," Veronica said carefully.

"Just out of curiosity, did you know who I was last week?" Jesse asked.

"Nope," Veronica answered honestly.

"Your dad drives one bus off a cliff, and your days of being under the radar are over," Jesse said.

Veronica finally turned around to face her, "I'm sorry, did you want something?"

In a strained tone, Jesse said, "Yeah, so I need proof that my dad didn't kill himself. Um, I have a mother and a little brother, and we've become accustomed to having a place to live, and like, food. Insurance companies don't pay if they decide it is suicide."

"Jesse, I wouldn't even know where to start with that. I mean, how do you prove someone didn't kill themselves?" Veronica asked as kindly as she could.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be waiting for Veronica Mars in a bathroom.""I'm sorry, I can't," Veronica said walking to the door.

"Great. Because 'I'm sorry' is so helpful," Jesse said bitterly.

Just as Veronica reached for the door, it was pushed open by a group of 09er girls.

The "leader" of the group, Shelby, sneered at Jesse, "Jesse, you know, if my dad killed a bunch of people I went to school with, I don't know if I'd have to nerve to show my face at school."

Jesse stepped forward and punched Shelby, making her fall to the floor. Shelby's friends twittered and knelt down to make sure she was ok.

Jesse was about to attack Shelby again, but was stopped by Veronica, "Okay, I'll help you, but you must chill."

The first place Veronica went with Jesse to investigate was the crash sight. Veronica helped a man in a loud Hawaiian shirt light a candle as she was looking around. Jesse and Veronica soon left because there was nothing there that would help them prove it wasn't a suicide.

The next morning, Veronica and Keith were sitting down, having breakfast, discussing Woody Goodman and the election for mayor. The day before Woody had discussed Keith running for sheriff alongside him.

They were distracted by a news report on TV. A man Veronica vaguely remembered from the gas station where the bus had stopped was talking about Ed Doyle, the bus driver. He talked about how, ironically, Ed had bought a St. Christopher medal and soon after threw it out.

Watching the news report, Keith gets emotional and pulls his daughter close to him. "I can't imagine where I'd be if you had gotten on that bus," he said kissing the top of Veronica's head."

You'd be sad for awhile then you would probably turn my room in to some sort of sewing nook or yoga studio," Veronica said jokingly.

Seriously, Keith said, "You don't have to joke about this you know."

"Sure I do," Veronica said with a small smile walking back to her room to get ready for school.

After school Logan, Dick, and Cassidy were walking up to the Casablancas estate. Big Dick, Dick and Cassidy's dad met up with them as they were walking to the front door.

"I didn't know Duncan was meeting up with us. I though he said he and Meg had plans," Logan said as they walked through the front door.

Dick and Cassidy shrugged in response.

"Oh my god!" Kendall, Big Dick's latest wife said from the couch where she was painting her nails. "You scared me."

"Hey," Mr. Casablancas said giving her a kiss.

"Hey, uh, why is Duncan's car in the driveway?" Cassidy asked.

"Uh, because there's water in the pool? He's upstairs waiting for you. You know, I'd really rather your friends not just show up whenever they want," Kendall said snidely.

The three boys ignored her and headed upstairs to Dick's room. Duncan was sitting playing a video. When he notices his company he says, "I've been waiting for you guys forever."

"I thought you and Meg had a date or something," Dick says grabbing a control.

"She is helping Veronica out with something," Duncan said shortly.

"Speaking of the tiny blonde one, what is going on with you two, Logan?" Dick asked in that Dick way of his.

"I haven't spoken to her since the crash," Logan said keeping his gaze on the TV screen.

"But you guys were all over each other that day! We all assumed you were back together," Dick went on.

Big Dick interrupts, to Logan's delight, coming in and apologizing for Kendall being so rude. He then invites Logan and Duncan to go to the shooting range with him and Dick. Duncan declines saying he has a date with Meg. Logan accepts seeing it as another way to avoid Veronica.

Mean while, Veronica is going into the convenience store where the bus had stopped before going off the cliff.

As she was looking around the store, she got a call from Wallace. She told him in a choked up to that they were selling bus souvenirs. They talked for another minute before hanging up. Veronica went up to the cashier who had earlier been on the news. She put on a brave face and started to subtly get information on Ed Doyle.

After buying Ed Doyle's last meal, Veronica noticed a sign taped to the cash register saying, "We do not make change, don't even ask." That's when she saw the St. Christopher medals which were twenty-five cents. She buys one and looks at the change in her hand then straight ahead of her.

**Wait, Ed Doyle's saint toss wasn't a sign he was turning his back on God. He just needed change for the phone, so he just bought the cheapest thing he could find. But who did he call and why doesn't anyone know about it?**

Veronica left the store to immediately start searching for who he called, hoping it could help Jesse.After sneaking into the sheriff's office asking for a job application, Veronica got the number Ed Doyle called at the convenient store. She was led to the Cotter apartment in the same complex Jesse lives in.

First Veronica decided to ask Jesse if she knew them or if she knew of her dad knowing the. When she said she didn't know them, Veronica went to the Cotter apartment. Veronica knocked on the door to the Cotter apartment pretending to be assistant to the district attorney. Jeff Cotter opened the door.

Veronica asked him if he knew about the phone call made to them by Ed Doyle. Cotter said he had been out of town, but his wife, Carla, had been home. Veronica asked her about it, but Carla had been unsure. Just as she was getting ready to say goodbye, Jesse called saying Veronica could stop digging and Lamb had found a "suicide note" written by her father.

Veronica rushed up to Jesse's apartment. Jesse showed Veronica a copy of the note. Veronica reads it and begins to think more about it. After she left Jesse's she went back to the Cotter apartment.

This time when she knocked, Carla answered. Jeff Cotter must have left while Veronica was with Jesse.

"One quick question," Veronica said, "If it was a wrong number, why was it a four minute call?"

Carla can't find any words, and her eyes tear up.

"I read his suicide note today. And I have a theory. He wasn't planning on killing himself, or a busload of kids. He was planning on leaving his wife, I'm guessing for you," Veronica said gently.

Carla's emotions and she whispered for Veronica to come in. They then discussed Carla's relationship with Ed Doyle. Veronica left telling Carla she would meet her at the Hut with Jesse in a little while. Carla agreed and Veronica went back up to Jesse's room to talk to her.

Veronica brought Jesse over to the Hut where she explained that her dad wasn't committing suicide, he was running away with Carla Cotter. She left Jesse and Carla to talk about things and got to work at the Hut. The whole time she couldn't help but think of the things she overheard Carla saying to Jesse.

**You know that charge that goes up your spine at moment of epiphany? It just hit me. I'm not going to let the list of things I want to do before I die turn into a list of regrets.**

Veronica quickly grabbed her things and told her boss she had to leave. She ran out to her car and rushed to the one place she had wanted to be since the bus crash.

Veronica parked her car and walked up to the ominous doorway and rang the doorbell. She stepped back from the door, hooked her thumbs through the belt loops on her jeans, and bit her lip in anticipation.

Logan woke up from a nap to the doorbell ringing. He got up and walked to the front door, running his fingers through his sleep disheveled hair. He opened the door to find a tiny blonde with a glint of hope and love in her eyes and biting her lip in that sexy way that made his heart race.

Veronica was trying to hold back from letting the millions of emotions running through her system take over her. She finally shook her head to push the emotions away and jumped into Logan's arms and kissed him for all it was worth.

Logan's arms instantly wrapped around Veronica. He couldn't help but feel at home for the first time in months. Keeping their lips locked and his arms around her, Logan turned and kicked the door shut. He led them to the couch where they sat and finally pulled apart.

"I don't want a list of regrets when I or the one I love dies," Veronica said catching her breath.

"So you're here—" Logan started but was interrupted by Veronica.

"Because if I don't fight for you, or try to get you to realize we belong together…I'm going to regret it for the rest of my life," Veronica paused. "Logan, I love you."

Logan sat and stared at her. Veronica bit her lip gauging his look. A slow smile spread across his face. "I knew there was a reason why I fell in love with you," he grinned.

Relief flooded her features. She launched herself at him again and gave him a passionate kiss.

They finally broke apart when the need for air became too great. Logan lied down on the couch and pulled Veronica on top of him. Veronica snuggled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.

"You have no idea how devastated I was when I watched that bus go off the cliff. I thought I had lost the one last person that mattered to me…and I couldn't help but think that if I hadn't broken up with you, you never would have been there…on that bus. You would have been with me and you would have been safe," Logan said with tears evident in his voice.

Veronica tried to snuggle deeper into Logan's chest to try and comfort him. She knew he had more to say and waited quietly for him to finish.

When Logan got control of his emotions, he continued, "When I first saw you, I wasn't sure if you were real or just my imagination. Then…when I got to hold you…I knew you were all right…I didn't know it was even possible to be that scared." Logan was quiet for a moment. He let out a small laugh and sniffed his nose. "Through all that I couldn't help but think no matter what, you are always going to be a danger magnet."

Veronica had tears in her eyes but smiled none-the-less. "Does this mean we are back together?" Veronica asked.

Logan sat up and held Veronica in his lap so he could look into her eyes. "I certainly hope so." Logan threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her into a kiss.

As it started to get heated, Veronica pulled Logan up and led him to the stairs and started up to his bed room. Realizing what she was doing, Logan pulled apart from Veronica with a questioning look on his face.

"I'm sure, Logan. I meant what I said about a list of regrets…and," Veronica bit her lip and blushed in embarrassment, "if I'm not with you _now_ I'm going to regret it."

Logan groaned, "You know I can't resist you when you bite your lip like that."

Veronica giggled for the first time in months as Logan scooped her up and kissed her as they made way to his room.

Later, Logan and Veronica lay snuggled together in Logan's bed.

"You should seriously consider going pro in that," Veronica joked.

"Ronnie, I just got back together with you, and I'm not about to give you a reason to leave me," Logan said seriously.

Veronica let out a sleepy sigh and cuddled further under the covers and closer to Logan. "I love you," Veronica mumbled nearly asleep.

Logan kissed her head, "I love you too, baby."

Veronica smiled and fell into the best sleep she had in months.

When Logan knew Veronica was in a deep sleep, he grabbed his phone and quickly called Duncan. When Duncan didn't pick up, Logan dialed Meg.

"Hello," Meg said into the phone, in that familiar upbeat voice.

"Hey, Meg, it's Logan."

"Oh, hey. Have you heard from Duncan? We were supposed to go to dinner tonight but he never showed and didn't pick up his phone," Meg said, trying to mask her worry.

"I haven't. I tried calling him but he didn't pick up for me either. But I actually called because Veronica is here and I was wondering if you could cover for her and say she is staying over at your house," Logan explained.

Meg squealed in his ear happily. "Oh my gosh, you guys got back together!" she said excitedly.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you," Logan smiled.

"My lips are sealed. I'm really happy for you guys. Don't break herr heart Echolls, you don't want me on your bad side," Meg told him.

"I don't think I want you on my bad side, you can be scary enough when you are happy."

"Hey!"

Logan laughed. Veronica stirred at his side and tightened her hold on his waist. "Listen, Meg, I have to go, but it would be great if you would call Keith for us."

"I can do that. I will talk to you two tomorrow. Night Logan," Meg said.

"Night, Meg. Bye."

"Bye."

Logan hung up the phone and set it aside. He pulled the covers up around him and Veronica and settled into sleep.

Veronica couldn't have been happier as she walked into her apartment the next afternoon.

"How was Meg's?" her dad asked as she set her things on the ground.

"Great," she smiled. "So how did Woody take the news?" Veronica asked.

"Pretty well, actually," Keith said to his daughter.

"Wasn't bummed?" she questioned.

"Nope."

"Then he's crazy," Veronica furrowed her brow.

"I told him I'm running," Keith smiled.

"Oh my god!" Veronica gives him a big hug, "Oh, that's great. That's great. I feel safer already."

Veronica smiled and pulled away from her dad.

Keith smiled at his daughter. His eyes turned questioning.

"What?" she asked.

"You look different," he told her, a smile gracing his features.

Veronica smiled.

"Happier," Keith said.

"Logan and I got back together," Veronica said, looking closely at her dad's face.

Keith was quiet for a moment. He was a P.I. He knew his daughter wasn't at her friend's house last night. She had been at her boyfriend's house. A house he lives in by himself. Though he was mad about that, he was glad to see a smile and happiness radiating off her again.

"I'm glad. You two are good together," Veronica smiled in relief. "But no more sleepovers. If you two are back together, there are going to be the same rules as before," Keith said sternly. He then left the apartment to go and get to work.

Veronica stood there, happy her father wasn't mad, and happy her life was getting back on track.


End file.
